Compared to traditional technology, GOA (Gate Drive on Array, an array substrate row driving technology) not only saves cost, but also can achieve an aesthetic design of symmetry of both sides of a display panel, and also leave out binding area for a chip as well as for example wiring area for a fan-out region, which facilitates effectuation of a narrow border design. Meanwhile, since chip binding process in a row direction can be omitted, it is advantageous to enhance the overall production capacity and yield.
However, GOA also has some problems in practical applications. For example, in order to achieve a stable output of scan signal in each row and prevent noise interference from causing erroneous output, it often needs to set a number of additional circuit elements in the GOA unit of each row, so that the number of circuit elements in each GOA unit may be more than ten, this severely restricts control of product cost and reduction in power consumption. Therefore, how to use as few circuit elements as possible to achieve a stable output of the GOA unit with noise interference being eliminated, has become an urgent problem that needs to be solved in the art.